


Ya Want Fries With That?

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Jackson convinces Stiles to take a break
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Ya Want Fries With That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Shane!

Stiles chewed his thumb and stared at his crime board. It was covered in maps, photos and notes all connected to each other by red yarn. He was close to figuring this out. He knew it. He just needed to figure out that one piece he was missing.

The bedroom door opened, but Stiles didn't look away. "I brought you a burger," Jackson said from behind him. 

Stiles continued to stare at the board.

"Curly fries." Jackson added. When Stiles still didn't respond he sighed. "You're hyper fixating, Stiles. It's time for a break."

"I'm fine. I almost have this," Stiles insisted.

Jackson stood next to the crime board, his arms crossed over his chest, face beautiful, but unamused. "Fine? I just gave you curly fries and you didn't even blink." 

"Too much adderall, I don't have an appetite yet," Stiles mumbled and moved a note from one side of the board to another. He knew he was close to figuring it out. His eyes moved from picture to map to note. 

His attention was pulled away when a small ball of cloth hit him in the chest. Jackson held it there and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to go lay down on your bed. If you keep me waiting you will sleep alone for the rest of your life."

Stiles looked confused at the ball of cloth. He shook it out and found a pair of black boxer briefs. He looked at them in confusion for half a second before noticed the neatly folded clothes on his chair. Jackson's clothes. 

Stiles dove into bed.

\---

They laid on the bed, the sheet kicked down below their waist. "I can't believe you're eating those." Jackson made a disgusted face. 

"What?" Stiles asked around a mouth full of curly fries. 

"They're cold. Gross"

"You got them for me." Stiles finished his fries then turned to look at his boyfriend. He smiled. "Thanks."

"Just be happy you didn't keep me waiting." Jackson pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
